El verdadero peso de un diccionario Larousse
by Coelum
Summary: Ya que Naruto está aburrido, Sasuke decide proponerle un juego relacionado con buscar palabras en el diccionario. A simple vista todo resulta muy inocente pero, ¿qué es lo que guarda Sasuke tras esa extraña sonrisa? SasukexNaruto.


¡Hola a todos! Siento mi larga ausencia en Amor Yaoi pero sigo sin poder recuperar mi contraseña. En fin, tendré que ser fuerte y seguir sólo por aquí hasta que se arregle el embrollo xD

Así que ahora estoy pasando todas las historias restantes a esta página . Espero que os guste.

P.D: dentro de poco, un fanfic lleno de locura recién salido del horno. (Rima X3)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es de mi propiedad ni nunca lo será, es totalmente de la propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y no hay vuelta de hoja.

* * *

-

-

**EL VERDADERO PESO DE UN DICCIONARIO LAROUSSE**

**-**

**-**

_¿Cuánto puede llegar a pesar un diccionario Larousse? _

Se sintió estúpido por haber preguntado algo tan tonto. ¿Qué cuánto pesaba? Ni idea, ¿acaso debería saberlo? Seguramente lo suficiente para hundir un barco, o algo así.

Cierto joven de pelo dorado levantaba con esfuerzo el monstruoso libro de la estantería y lo acercaba trabajosamente al sofá, junto a Sasuke. Naruto no recordaba cuándo y por qué había salido el temita de los diccionarios su conversación con Sasu-teme, aunque no era algo que le quitase el sueño, la verdad.

Craso error.

—Vale, ya lo tenemos. ¿Y ahora qué? —Naruto miró interrogante a Sasuke, el cual permanecía en silencio, pensativo—. ¿Y bien?

—Decías que estabas aburrido, ¿no? Pues te propongo un juego.

—¿Qué clase de juego? Me niego a jugar el Streapoker contigo otra vez… —Sasuke levantó las manos en señal de rendición. Naruto asintió, satisfecho—. Bien, te escucho.

—Búsqueda en el diccionario a muerte súbita.

El joven de ojos azules ladeó la cabeza, dando a entender que no se había enterado de nada. Sasuke suspiró, aunque reconocía que era algo que ya se esperaba. Cogió ágilmente el _Larousse_ y lo apoyó en sus rodillas.

—Es simple. Yo te diré una palabra y tú tendrás que buscarla aquí en menos de diez segundos —señaló el diccionario—. Desde que nombre la palabra pueden ocurrir dos cosas: la primera, se te acaban los diez segundos. La segunda, la encuentras dentro del límite de tiempo.

—Sí, lo he entendido, creo. Pero, ¿qué ocurre si pierdes? ¿Y si ganas?

Los orbes grises de Sasuke relampaguearon casi imperceptiblemente. Una media sonrisa afloró maliciosamente en sus labios. De verdad, Naruto era tan ingenuo…

—Como es a muerte súbita, haremos dos rondas. Al final, quien tenga menos rondas ganadas tendrá una penalización a elegir por el vencedor.

—Me parece justo —dijo Naruto, decidido a pulverizar a su compañero de equipo—. Como dicta el protocolo, ¡empiezo yo!

_¿Protocolo? ¿Qué protocolo?_

El joven de piel nívea se encogió de hombros. En realidad le daba igual que Naruto empezara, pues al fin y al cabo, sabía de antemano qué palabra saldría de la boca del rubio antes de ser nombrada. Era tan predecible…

—¿¡Listo…!?

—Sí —Sasuke deslizó un dedo hasta la lengüeta _"R" _que sobresalía de las hojas del _Larousse_ y sonrió para sus adentros.

—Y la palabra de tu primera derrota es…—Naruto miró furtivamente hacia arriba en un intento nulo de crear tensión—: ¡_"Ramen"_!

_Bingo._

Sasuke sólo tuvo abrir la tapa izquierda del diccionario por donde tenía el dedo colocado y fijar la vista el la cuarta columna a la derecha. Lo dicho: era tan, tan, predecible…

—_Ramen_: consiste en una sopa de fideos de trigo sazonada con salsa de soja y aderezada con carne, pescado o verduras. Lo más común es acompañarla con cerdo hervido, pasta de pescado naruto, brotes de bambú y vegetales como espinacas o komatsuna —el chico pelinegro le envió a Naruto una sonrisa autosuficiente y, de algún modo, retorcida—. Me toca.

—V-vale… —los ojos azules de Naruto palidecieron ante la evidencia; Sasuke era de otro planeta. Solamente le habían hecho falta tres podridos segundos para encontrar su palabra clave. Tenía que empatar esa ronda urgentemente por su propio bien. Sujetó el diccionario y murmuró débilmente—: Estoy listo.

—La palabra es —escrutó fijamente a Naruto—: _Xilófono_.

_¿Xilófono? What the fuck… ¿y eso cómo demonios se escribe? _

Naruto abrió las hojas por _la letra "S" _y comenzó a pasar columnas de palabras frenéticamente. Mientras tanto, Sasuke reía con la mirada el terrible error ortográfico de su amigo. _Justo cómo había pensado; _así jamás encontraría _"xilófono". _Tan sólo dos segundos más y…

—Tiempo, ya son 2-0. Por cierto, se escribe con "X" no con "S"

—Maldición… —masculló Naruto con pesar. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido. No podía dejar que Sasuke ganase la próxima búsqueda, pues de ser así, perdería por mayoría ante él. La siguiente palabra tenía que se difícil, ingeniosa e inesperada. No, eso no funcionaría con Sasu-teme, seguro. Quizás, si decía la palabra más estúpida que le pasara por la mente…

—Tu última oportunidad, Naruto. Cuando quieras —El joven rubio cerró los ojos y le dio la espalda a Sasuke, escalofriantemente sonriente. El chico pelinegro alzó una ceja, desafiándolo en silencio.

—Bien. Quiero que busques —hizo una pequeña pausa, alargando su sonrisa zorruna—: _"Comadreja"_

_Comadreja._

La mente de Sasuke se quedó paralizada un breve instante, asociando términos. Pronto, la imagen de su hermano Itachi fue formándose como una aparición en su subconsciente. Le observaba con cara de decepción por alguna razón desconocida y, eventualmente, sus labios se fueron curvando en una sonrisa llena de burla. Le molestaba mucho que hiciese eso ¿Por qué rayos se reía? ¿Desde cuándo Itachi sabía reírse? No tenía gracia. Estaba haciendo algo importante, ¿tenía qué venir justo en aquel momento? Vaya hermano más inoportuno…

—La tengo. _Comadreja_: mamífero carnicero nocturno de color pardo, muy perjudicial para las aves. Y, el nombre occidental de mi hermano Itachi. Muy ingenioso por tu parte, Naruto.

La mueca feliciana de Naruto cayó en picado, pasando a otra de terror en estado puro. Parpadeó un par de veces, confuso y aterrado. ¿Qué había pasado? El chico de ojos grises alzó el diccionario triunfante, señalando con un dedo la palabra dicha.

—¿Cómo es posible…? —murmuró Naruto sintiendo un escalofrío de peligro recorrer su espina dorsal. Sí. Definitivamente, Sasuke era de otro planeta.

—Fin del juego a 3-0. ¿Estás listo para tu penalización?

El joven rubio tragó saliva y asintió con valentía. Que fuera lo que _Kami-sama_ quisiese… El pelinegro le tendió el diccionario a Naruto, se levantó del sofá y se colocó frente a su compañero, observándolo con una mezcla extraña hospedada en su mirada.

—Adelante —lo animó Naruto, ido, derrotado. En el fondo sabía que terminaría perdiendo ante Sasuke. Siempre lo hacía. Reprimió una lágrima de rabia y frustración que no pasó desapercibida ante Sasuke—. Tú dirás.

—Hn —Sasuke se arrodilló en el suelo, poniéndose más o menos a la altura de Naruto. Alzó una mano y acarició la mejilla del Uzumaki, despacio—. Te cedo la penalización.

Los orbes color cielo de Naruto se dilataron desmesuradamente. ¿Qué había dicho?

—No será una broma, ¿verdad? —dijo en voz baja. Sasuke deslizó el dedo índice por su ceja, serio.

—No.

—Pero, he perdido. Lo justo es que yo sea el penalizado; no tú. No quiero compasión.

—Siento decirte que no soy lo suficientemente emotivo como para sentir compasión. Te estoy penalizando a que me penalices, merluzo.

—Oh.

Naruto analizó el tacto suave de la piel de Sasuke rozando la suya. También intentó descifrar la incógnita oculta en sus ojos grises, en vano.

—Vamos. Seguro que algo tendrás pensado, ¿no?

El joven rubio no sabía qué hacer. ¿Y si era realmente una broma? No podría soportarlo. Permaneció unos segundos escrutando el firme rictus, el aura tranquila y la respiración relajada del chico pelinegro y, sin saber cómo, un sentimiento de felicidad barrió su cuerpo al comprender qué era lo que Sasuke estaba haciendo.

_Aunque no le guste demostrarlo abiertamente, Sasuke es una persona muy amable, _pensó Naruto_, Desde el principio tenía pensado dejarme ganar, aún sabiendo lo que le pediría si yo resultase ganador..._

—Gracias.

—Simplemente no lo menciones. Y sobretodo... no te contengas.

—¿Estás seguro? No tienes por que...

—Dilo de una vez.

_Sí. Verdaderamente Sasuke es una persona muy amable a su manera, claro._

—Como penalización de otra penalización, yo… —Naruto se acercó al rostro del joven de ojos grises, lentamente— Quiero…

Sasuke ladeó sus labios en algo parecido a una sonrisa derrotada, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Naruto? —susurró, hundiendo su mano dentro del cabello dorado y desordenado de su compañero.

—Quiero… —Naruto se acercó aún más a la boca de Sasuke, casi rozándola. En cuestión de segundos, su más inalcanzable fantasía se haría realidad. Con tan sólo un frase, podría sentir a Sasuke bajo su cuerpo. No obstante, pese a todo, algo en su interior parecía estar podrido. Conseguir su más preciado deseo a costa de la voluntad y orgullo de Sasuke era algo terrible, pero no podía evitarlo. Lo necesitaba, de verdad que sí. Necesitaba que Sasuke se dejase querer por él. Estaba harto de ser siempre el amado. Por una vez, quería ser él quien lo amase— Quiero hacerte el a...

Sasuke completó mentalmente la frase y sonrió justo al mismo tiempo en el que Naruto sellaba su boca con la suya.

El chico de pelo rubio se había elevado un poco del sofá para abrazar al chico pelinegro. No obstante, desafortunadamente, al monstruoso diccionario que descansaba en su regazo le entró la vena suicida y cayó por las rodillas de Naruto hasta llegar a sus pies.

El grito que pegó a continuación pudo ser oído por media Konoha. De hecho, hay testigos que afirman haber escuchado una especie de_ "Jodeeeeeeeer"_ procedente del piso de Naruto Uzumaki.

Los datos sobre lo que pasó después de la muerte no anunciada del diccionario _Larousse_ (descanse en paz) son inciertos. Solamente Naruto y Sasuke saben lo que ocurrió posteriormente, pero lo mantienen en alto secreto, sobretodo Sasuke.

Con respecto a Naruto, se puede decir que aprendió algo nuevo aquel día:

_¿Cuánto puede llegar a pesar un diccionario Larousse? _

Naruto sonrió afectuosamente al chico de cabello azabache que yacía dormido entre sus brazos. Ahora lo sabía: su peso era suficiente para hundir perfectamente un barco y fracturarle un pie. Pero, para su fortuna, no bastaba para frenar el amor incondicional que sentía por Sasuke Uchiha.

-

-

**FIN**

**-**

**-**

* * *

**¡¡Muchas gracias por leer!! Nos vemos prontooo :)**


End file.
